


Panther Paws

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Captain James Hook's bare chest, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Friday The Thirteenth, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook struggles to remain alive after a panther attacks him. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ‘’Ages of Pan part 1’’ and ‘’When Games Become Deadly.’’





	Panther Paws

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook wished for two things. *I wish to end Peter Pan’s life. I wish to be with my mother.* He scowled and walked by many trees. *Peter Pan will probably be alive for a long time. Mother isn’t alive.*

Tears formed in Captain Hook’s eyes. His lip trembled. *If I can be near my mother’s spirit…* Captain Hook smiled. *I’ll eventually be with the one I cherish.* He looked back and gasped.

A territorial panther stepped out of darkness. It viewed Captain Hook’s sudden scowl.

‘’Attack me and perish!’’ Captain Hook said. His eyes became wide after the panther used its claws to tear his shirt apart. He glanced at his bare chest and blushed. Captain Hook winced the minute one side of his body was scratched. His scowl returned.

‘’My hook is going to be the final thing you view!’’ He winced again after the panther bit the other side of his body for a moment. He collapsed. He viewed the panther running before another scowl.

Captain Hook began to wince another time. He gasped again after his mother’s spirit materialized near him. He saw concern in her eyes. ‘’You found me?’’ 

Mrs. Hook nodded. 

‘’You never loathed me. I cherished you.’’ Captain Hook gasped another time after the illusion vanished. *I will suffer without my mother.* Tears appeared in his eyes again. They ran down his face as he sobbed. His tears eventually ended with his life.

Captain Hook found himself in a new woman’s arms. He embraced his bride and kissed her. New tears ran down Captain Hook’s face while he was with Death.

 

THE END


End file.
